Holding My Last Breath
by silent.tears.scream
Summary: A relaxing vacation turns into a sick game of survival as four friends try to beat the odds and escape the wilderness with their lives. Ash/Spence and Aiden/Kyla.  Rated M for chapters to come.


_Hey you guys! _

_I'm trying my hand at a Spashley story. _

_I am totally new to this and I am totally sorry for my grammer/writing. _

_I've never been a very good writer but I needed this story out of my head._

_Feedback is always appreciated! _

_Thanks!_

**_I do not own South of Nowhere/Spashley or anything you recognize. _**

* * *

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow!" Spencer said while putting a folded shirt into a large hiking backpack sitting on her bed.

"I know. I still can't believe your parents are actually letting you go. Aren't the Cascade Mountains a little far for their little girl? Ashley teased.

"Well its not really their decision. I'm an adult," Spencer laughed and knelt in front of Ashley who was sitting next to her backpack, " and they know there is no way they could stop me anyway." Spencer bent forward and captured her girlfriends lips.

"Good. Because we both know we need this vacay. I'm not one for nature but being in a tent with you all week sounds pretty sexy."

"Oh, does it now?" Spencer kissed her girlfriends neck. Ashley let her eyes drift close at the feel of her girlfriends soft lips on the nape of her neck.

"Hey, now! None of that. We have packing to finish." Ashley said slightly pulling away from her girlfriend.

Spencer flashed her best pouty face. "Aww, fine. Well, are we missing anything?"

"Do you have your clothes all packed?"

"For sure." Stuffing one last tank top in the practically overflowing backpack

"You do know where only going to be gone for one week, right? I think you have your whole wardrobe in there" Ashley said laughing looking at the very full backpack on Spencer's bed.

"Ha ha ha very funny."

"What, else? What else?...Um, do you have toiletry stuff?"

"Check."

"Well, that should be it for personal stuff."

"Good cuz I don't think I could fit anything else in here even if I tried." Spencer said struggling to pull the drawstring on the backpack tight.

Ashlee then walked over to the pile of camping equipment in the corner of the room. "Do we have everything else we need?"

"I think so. Two tents, four sleeping bags, flashlights, lighter, bug spray, med kit...I think that's it." Spencer said going over what was in the pile.

"Were going to be at a campground so I'm sure if we forget anything they will have it...or at least know where to get it."

"Yeah you're right. That should do it then." Spencer said sitting on the edge of her bed. "You did tell Kyla and Aiden to meet us here at 10, right?

"Yep. I spoke to them right before I came over. Kyla is so excited she was trying to convince me to ask dad if we could use the jet tonight instead of leaving tomorrow." Ashley rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Spencer laughed, "I still can't believe your dad is flying us out there. I can finally cross riding in a private jet off my bucket list." Spencer winked at her girlfriend.

"You know me and Ky are daddy's girls," Ashley laughed, "Well, I better get going. The quicker we both get to bed the quicker we are out of this hell hole of a town." taking her girlfriends hand and pulling her into her arms.

"Aww...I was hoping we could cuddle for a little before you go home." Spencer stuck out her bottom lip.

Ashley bends down and captures her lips feeling the younger girl gasp at the sudden motion. "You know I can't resist your puppy dog face. Not fair."

"That's what I was counting on." Spencer smirked before deepening the kiss.

Prying herself away she puts her forehead to Spencer's. "Don't worry Spence you will have me all to yourself for a week. I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley said breathlessly.

Spencer smiles. "Bright and early."

"Ugh, don't remind me. At least we don't have to go through security checks and stuff. We can just hop on the plane and relax the whole way there."

"Mmm sounds good to me. Night, Ash. Love you." Spencer gets up and walks her girlfriend to the front door.

"Night, Baby. Love you too." Ashley steals one last kiss before walking to her car.

* * *

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for the group. It wasn't long before the four best friends were settled very comfortably on the Davies private jet. The plane was huge. The cabin was roomy with two rows of reclining seats on each side of a carpeted isle-way.

The front of the cabin was complete with a full bar, a large TV, and even a stripper pole.

"Ash is that what I think it is?" Spencer said blushing, pointing to the pole.

Ashley laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "My dad _is_ a rockstar."

Aiden looked at Kyla and smirked. "Don't even think about it buddy. I am not touching that thing." Kyla said while taking her seat next to her boyfriend.

"Aw, too bad." Aiden said laughing.

Ashley and Spencer took their seats on the opposite side of their friends. Just after they were all in their seats a older man in a pilots uniform entered the plane.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Jankens. I will be your captain this evening. We will be underway shortly we are just waiting on our flight attendants.

As soon as he said this two men walked up the stairs and into the cabin.

"Who are you two?" The pilot asked the two men, confused.

"My name is Mark." The tall man with shaggy dark hair said, "and this is Eric." Pointing to an equally tall man with short spiky blond hair. "Sarah and Tod decided to take some time off."

"Alrighty then...well if you guys need anything during the duration of the flight don't hesitate to ask these guys." The pilot said still looking slightly confused before retreating to the front of the plane.

"Do you guys think you could get us some drinks?" Kyla asked the two men.

"Sure, what would you guys like?"

"Vodka martinis good with everyone?" Kyla asked the group.

"Sounds good to us!" Ashley said looking at Spencer who was agreeing.

Kyla, looking out the window, took a deep breath. "Ahhh, finally. I didn't think this vacation would ever get here."

"Well it is finally here and we are going to have the timmmme of our life" Ashley sang while lifting up her martini glass.

"To the time of our life." Spencer smiled widely as Aiden and Kyla hoisted up their glasses, clinking them lightly together.

Aiden leaned over to his girlfriends ear and whispered something that made Kyla giggle and her cheeks turn bright red.

"Hey, you two! Secrets don't make friends." Ashley said laughing at her sisters reaction to what Aiden must have said.

"Believe me you two do not want to know." Aiden said winking at the two girls across from him. Within seconds he was in a tight liplock with Kyla.

"Jeez get a room." Ashley said before turning to Spencer who was looking out the window. "Look at those two?" Pointing across the isle.

Spencer laughed, "They are kinda cute...in that disgusting kinda way."

"Spencer, I'm seriously questioning your definition of 'cute'. Puppy's are cute...that is just...not." Ashley said making a funny face.

"This week is going to be amazing." Spencer said as she put her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"It is, baby." Ashley said as she laced her fingers with the younger girls.

* * *

It didn't take Spencer long to fall asleep with her head comfortably nuzzled on the older girls shoulder. Ashley couldn't help but stare down at her sleeping girlfriend. They had been through so much together. Each had made the other hurt but they always gravitated back to the other in the end. They were each others guardian angel. They needed each other. The older girl smiled at her girlfriends sleeping face one last time before she took out her iPod, popped the earpieces into her ears, leaned back and closed her eyes. Letting the melodies sooth her into slumber.

Hours later, Ashley awoke with a start as a sharp pain shot through her left hand. She ripped her headphones out of her ears. Looking over at Spencer, Ashley could see fear in her eyes. Her hands were in a death grip and her face was unusually pale.

"What's wrong Spe-" Ashely said as the plane lurched. "What the hell?"

"It's just a little turbulence, guys." Aiden said while holding an equally scared Kyla.

The plane jolted again.

"Bull shit! This is not a little!" Kyla said holding onto Aiden tighter.

Ashley turned to her girlfriend trying to comfort her. "Hey, were okay. It's just turbulence." looking into her girlfriends scared eyes.

"I-I know but I still don't have to like it." she glanced out the window next to her. "Ashleyyy...I don't think this is 'just turbulence'."

"Shit." Ashley said looking out the window to a menacing dark horizon.

Spencer jumped as a lightning bolt splintered across the sky to the left of the plane. Loud thunder boomed.

"Hey, are you guys okay over there?" Ashley yelled over the sound of the thunder. Kyla had her face buried deep in Aiden's chest.

"Were gonna die, were gonna die, were gonna die." Kyla mumbled through Aiden's shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Were great!" Aiden said sarcastically.

"Hang on everyone. Were going to try to go over this storm front. Things may get a little bumpy." The pilots voice came through the intercom.

The plane started to rise and start to shake violently as it tried to climb over the storm.

"Okay, I am so done with this whole flying thing...not fun anymore." Spencer said through clenched teeth.

They see Mark and Eric make their way to the emergency jump seats in front of them and strap in. They both exchanged concerned glances.

"Why aren't we going around the storm!" Aiden asked.

"Jankens said that if we tried to go around it we wouldn't have enough fuel to make it to the nearest airport...so we have to try to go above it." The blond man said fear evident in his voice.

Suddenly the pilots voice came through the speakers again but his voice was so quiet compared to the now pounding rain the the metal plane.

"What the hell did he just say?" Ashley practically screamed.

The plane rumbled again.

"Ash...I'm scared." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend burrowing her head in her chest.

Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl, holding her tight. In all reality she was just as terrified. All she could do was hold her girlfriend tight and hope that they would make it through this. She kissed the top of the blonds head in hopes to comfort her.

As the group held each other a bright flash came through all the windows. The plane shook violently and what little noise the engine was making over the rain stopped abruptly. Everyone's heads snapped to the left side of the plane where a reddish glow could be seen coming from the tip of the wing.

The pilots scared voice came though the speakers once more. "Everyone hold on! Were going to be making an emergency landing!"

Aiden, while holding a hysterical Kyla looked over to Ashley, who was mirroring him, holding a crying Spencer. Both traded worried faces as the place started to fall.

* * *

=)

Hope my punctuation problems and overall lack or writing skills didn't give anyone too big of a headache.


End file.
